


[Podfic] Infinity: Waves

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru spend one last night together before they do what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Infinity: Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infinity: Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383814) by [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy). 



> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Check it out for more awesome stories.
> 
>  **Length:** 08:35  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/105%20%5bSailor%20Moon%5d%20Infinity_%20Waves.mp3) (8.3 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Thanks to DivineSquishy for letting me record this!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover art graciously provided by [bessyboo](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/). Also fills "Northern / Southern Lights" at ladiesbingo.


End file.
